Love me
by Renee
Summary: *shounen ai*!! HaruxYuki, KyouxOC, Kagurax???, TorhuxOC umm just a weird fic. The prolog is just two poems so yeah
1. Default Chapter

^_^ first Fruits Basket fic! Ummm I needed a good couple so I chose YukixHaru and I didn't want to put Kyou with Torhu and since I have a guy for Kagura I put him with an OC. yeah ^^;;; anyway this is just two poems for a prolog because I'm to lazy to write a real chapter! Um yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket so please don't sue!  
~*~ Hatsuharu ~*~  
  
Love, hate, anger, longing  
and dreaming. I feel it all  
when I am around you. I act  
as if I do not see the way  
you turn me down all the time  
but I do. If I did not see   
I know I would not be worthy  
enough to love you.  
  
And now I will not see you  
I know very well that you  
do not and will not ever  
love me. I can not spend  
another day with you any  
where near me so you will   
not see me for awhile and  
if I have it my way then  
forever.  
  
I still dream of you the  
pain from those dreams is  
to much. Every one tells   
me that they are worried  
because I dont go to school  
any more. Are you worried?  
Do you even care? You must   
tho because you are my  
friend...  
  
~*~ Torhu ~*~  
  
They don't think I see it  
but I do. I know why neither  
of them has never even once   
looked at them. I think I  
am one of the only ones to  
know this. And I will never  
tell them I know. I will try  
not to at least.  
  
With the coming of new students  
it becomes more and more clear  
to me. I know its true I just  
wish they could be more true   
to there hearts. I really   
wish they were.   
  
I love them like family.  
They are my new family thats  
why I could never love them  
in any other way. Many think   
that I do but I don't I am   
just a friend. I am just  
a friend an important friend.  
YAY! I'm done with the prolog! anyway I know this seems odd but its just because... um because! please review! Oh and I did not spell check it so yeah. 


	2. prolog!

YAY! I'm back!!!!!! Um yeah -_-;;;; this chapter is kinda like a real prolog and stuff.  
A special thanks to Totoro for the kind reveiw! *huggles Totoro* thanks!  
  
And a note for Yukari it *has* to be Yuki and Haru because I like shounen ai, Haru is my favorite Fruits Basket character, Haru loves Yuki, and because I like the couple.*nods*   
  
This fic contain shounen ai (boyxboy) conent don't like? Well then don't read!!!!! ^_^ okay then read! Read my little children!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha um yeah. Also I keep joking about how Yuki looks a bit like a girl in the beginning... Sounds like At the beginning! I LOVE THAT SONG!  
Yuki Souma looked like any normal boy... girl... um person. Any way like I was saying at first glance this Yuki thing looked normal. But he was not so normal. Not only did he look like a girl, yes this poor boy looked like a girl! But you see like I said he was a Souma and the Souma family had a curse. But if you are reading this you *should* know that!   
  
Any way it was just a normal thursday afternoon and Yuki was sitting in his room. He had a test the next day and had to study but his mind kept straying from his task. You see his cousin Hastuharu had been out of school that whole week and as far as Yuki knew he was not sick. For you see Yuki had SUPER POWERS! He knew when people were sick just by using his SUPER POWERS. And at this moment he could not only "tell" Hatsuharu wasn't ill but he could "tell" that his other cousin Kyou was sulking about loosing against Yuki in the fight they had recently. So using his SUPER POWERS Yuki set off to go tell Kyou to stop sulking. But then he sensed touble! Using is SUPER POWERS he ran into the girl Torhu's room. Finding her reading a letter. Thinking that this was just a mistake and that he needed his SUPER POWERS fixed he went to Kyou to start yelling at him.  
  
Kyou sat on his bed. He was thinking about how much fun it would be if Yuki were in it with him but then stoped. Because Yuki had walked into his room he had to start looking all sulky! If he didn't Yuki would know something was wrong and that would be awful! Kyou couldn't let Yuki know he had a dream about him wearing a thong... It was then that Yuki walked over to him and started telling him to stop sulking. HA alot of good that would do.  
  
Anyway since I'm a sweet evil bitch from hell I won't tell you all the boring things that happend for the rest of the night. I will tell you however that Yuki made a deal with himself that he would go check on Hatsuharu after school the next day if the boy wasn't in again. After all with his SUPER POWERS he would be able to know whether or not Hatsuharu was sick or not.  
  
In school the students were sitting like good little kids waiting for their teacher to get in. When the teacher arrived he started to tell them a new student would be starting that day. A young boy walked slowly into the class. He had his hair dyed pale purple and cut into a Trunks {1} like style. He was well built and in a sense lovely. Kyou could only stare at him as he forgot his dream about Yuki...   
  
The boy introduced himself as Kenji Hikaru. He had just moved back to Japan from America a short while ago. "They had like nothing good on TV!" he had said "I mean I was just glad my sister told me I should bring all my anime and sent me new tapes all the time. I dont know what I would do with out Dragon Ball GT or Flame of Recca!" Some kids nodded in agreement.  
  
Kyou could do nothing but stare at Kenji the whole day. The yound purple haired man was sulking because he was told that dyed hair was not aloud. Kyou would have to see to it that he could keep his hair like that!  
{1}: His hair is like Trunks from DBGT. Not DBZ! Trunks looks better in GT!   
  
*huggles the wonderful picture of GT Trunks that Nick drew her* I'm so glad that my friend can draw good!  
  
I'm sorry it was short as hell! But now its part two of the "humor"! We get a fun part heehee if you haven't guessed Kenji is the guy that Kyou gets paired up with. He loves anime alot and hated being in the US because of what was done to it!   
  
FUUUUUUN PART!  
  
Yuki: Fun part?  
  
Renee: NO! Its FUUUUUUN PART but we can just call it FP!  
  
Yuki: Oh okay! Well what do we do here?  
  
Renee: We have fun!  
  
Yuki:...  
  
Kyou: WHAT THE HELL?  
  
Kenji: Must watch Flame of Recca! Must stare at Mikagami's ass for hours upon hours.  
  
Kyou: o.O You stare at an anime characters ass?  
  
Kenji: Mikagami is sexy!  
  
Haru: I feel so left out!  
  
Renee: Please don't feel left out O' sexy one! I will put you in the first chapter alot!  
  
Haru: Can I kiss Yuki?  
  
Renee: Heehee n.n sure!  
  
Haru: Thank you!  
  
Yuki: *Just read the chapter* Kyou has dreams of me wearing a thong?  
  
Torhu: I thought everyone knew that Kyou-kun liked Yuki-kun! I never knew that Yuki-kun didn't know!  
  
Kyou: I don't wanna dream those dreams any more!  
  
Renee: n.n Okay! You can dream of Kenji in a thong instead!  
  
Kyou: Thats better!  
  
Kenji: *From the other room* Mikagami is so SEXY! I LOVE HIM!   
  
*starnge sounds are coming from the other room*  
  
Torhu: Why don't you tell everyone about the next chapter Renee-san.  
  
Renee: Okay! In the next chapter Yuki and Haru share a nice yummy kiss, Kyou tells Kenji how hot he is, and Torhu gets a letter from an old HOT friend.  
  
Kenji: *From the other room* COOL! Can Mikagami come and kiss me?  
  
Renee: No but Kyou can!  
  
Kenji: Heehee  
  
Well thats all folks! Reveiw and more will come! 


End file.
